This P30 proposal is a request for for partial funding to support the operation of three core resource modules within the Tufts Center for Vision Research (TCVR). The modules are: 1) Morphology, 2) Monoclonal Antibodies and Tissue Resources, and 3) Computational Biology. An additional module associated with the TCVR, Transgenic Mice, is funded by the Institution. The TCVR currently comprises the research activities of 27 faculty members on the Tufts Health Sciences campus in Boston, including 17 NEI-funded Principal Investigators who hold a total of 22 NEI grants. Research activities of these investigators, who come from six different departments and two different schools of Tufts University, have been effectively integrated under the TCVR umbrella. This is facilitated by the close proximity of investigator labs within the urban campus environment of the Boston campus, by the cross-appointment of investigators to both clinical and basic science departments, and by their common service in the graduate programs. The modules are housed in research space located within three departments: Ophthalmology, Anatomy and Cellular Biology, and Neuroscience. Major scientific disciplines represented in the group include biochemistry, bioengineering, biostatistics, cell biology, developmental biology, epidemiology, genetics, immunology, molecular biology, neurobiology, nutrition, pharmacology, and physiology. The general categories of eye biology and disease addressed by these scientists include corneal physiology and disease, cataract, developmental biology of the eye, glaucoma, retinal disease, nutrition and aging in the eye, and ophthalmic genetics.